


Du Varg

by Honerva_and_Sariel



Series: Magical Menaces [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, This work is serious, not crack, small warning for violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honerva_and_Sariel/pseuds/Honerva_and_Sariel
Summary: In which Anakin and Obi-wan go on a night run...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Magical Menaces [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160651
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Du Varg

**Author's Note:**

> This one takes place after Anakin has graduated. Also, it gets a bit violent near the end, just so you know. 
> 
> This is probably the only work in the series that doesn’t have a humorous element in it.

The woods were lovely, dark and deep, and a thick blanket of snow glittered under the light of a full moon. The shadows of the gnarled trees stretched their indigo fingers across the empty space to paint across the untouched white, and the stars sparkled in their bed of Caspian velvet. 

Anakin loved nights like this; silent nights, where not even the whisper of wind could break the stillness. 

Nights where the clod slipped between his feathers as he flew overhead, Obi-wan loping through the snow below him, every breath puffing out in a white cloud.

He’d missed these nights, when it was just the two of them and the stillness of Winter around them. 

They hadn’t had nights like this since he’d graduated Hogwarts. Nights where Obi-wan wasn’t locked in an office and Anakin was free to truly walk the sky. There hadn’t been time between finding a job and the rise of new anti-werewolf legislation...

But none of that mattered now, because they were together. Tonight was just for them. 

Anakin tucked his wings in close to his body and dove down through the canopy. He flitted between the trees, croaking out his laughter and darting just in front of Obi-wan’s grinning maw. Obi-wan’s tongue lolled out of his mouth. Hogwarts and _finally_ found a potions master capable of brewing a proper wolfsbane potion, but even though he was sane tonight, the part of Obi-wan brain that was still Wolf yapped happily. It still recognized Crow as its pack mate...its friend. 

Somewhere far in the distance, a wild wolf began to howl. Anakin and Obi-wan paused their run to listen, but wherever the beast was, it was far away. Obi-wan licked his lips and pushed himself upright onto his back legs. 

Two more wolves joined the first. 

Obi-wan twitched his ear. 

Anakin croaked and beat his wings, sending up a puff of white snow; it sparkled in the moonlight before drifting down onto Obi-wan’s head. 

Obi-wan snorted and shook his head. He dropped back to all fours and leveled a glare at Anakin. Anakin cocked his head and took off, ruffling the fur on top of Obi-wan’s head before winging away into the black. Obi-wan barked out a laugh and launched himself into a dead sprint after the bird. 

Together they ran, the wolf and the crow, in the dead of winter under the silver light of the full moon. 

It was heaven. 

They came to a break in the trees and stopped; a blank expanse of white stretched out before them. It would’ve been a lovely meadow in spring, but for now it was covered in unbroken snow. 

Obi-wan sniffed the icy air as Anakin alighted on a nearby bush. 

Obi-wan took a step out...and stopped. 

Something wasn’t right. 

He sniffed again and cast a critical eye over the meadow. The snow was clean and unbroken, but there was a _scent_ in the air that wasn’t supposed to be there...something warm and fleshy...something _fresh._

He shook his head and turned to go back into the woods. Anakin croaked and took flight, winging away over the meadow and circling around to follow him. Obi-wan paused and waiting for him to catch up. 

_Click_

He froze. Icy cold adrenaline shot up his spine and every nerve lit up with the instinct to _run._

They weren’t alone.

Anakin croaked playfully and flapped away into the trees. Obi-wan barked and pushed off into a run to follow him...

One pace...

two...

three...

_SNAP_

He howled and crashed to the ground, pain lacing up his back leg. He flipped onto his back, lips pulled back over fangs and saw that his paw had been caught in a steel trap. He grabbed at it as best he could, only succeeding in tearing the would even more. 

He whimpered. His ears pinned flat to his head. The iron tang of his own blood flooded into his nose. 

Where was Anakin? 

_Crunch...crunch...crunch..._

Something stopped just short of him and Obi-wan looked up to find the barrel of a gun, moonlight glinting cruelly off the metal, pointed directly between his eyes. 

His eyes went wide, there was no time...

A hurricane of black feather exploded from the trees just as the deafening _bang_ of the gun all but shattered his eardrums. The Huntsman cried out in alarm. Kenobi felt the bullet singe the top of his ears. 

The Huntsman dropped his gun and swiped at the bird intent on tearing his face from his body. 

Anakin had come back. 

Obi-wan pulled and clawed at the trap. The metal spiked dug deeper and deeper into his body and the snow around him, once pure and clean, turned a deep crimson. 

Odd. The contrast between the pale snow and blood created such a striking picture...until it was your own blood. 

The Huntsman cursed. Obi-wan looked up. The Huntsman had grabbed Anakin by the neck and between one blink and the next, hurled him against the truck of a tree. 

Anakin’s body fell into the snow. A new blood-smell fouled the air. 

Odd. He was normally a rather passive soul. Obi-wan _despised_ fighting. He hated the bloodlust that came from his condition. He hated everything about Wolf that bled over into his everyday life. But now, seeing the body of his dearest Anakin lying prone at the base of tree, seeing the red smear on the trunk. 

Seeing the man who’d hurt his darling wipe blood from his eyes. 

Obi-wan saw red...no, _Wolf_ saw red. 

Wolf didn’t notice the pain as he ripped his leg free of the trap. He rolled onto all fours, teeth bared and fur on edge. The Huntsman glanced between Wolf and the gun. 

Wolf pushed himself up onto his back legs. 

The Huntsman turned pale and a new scent filled the air... _fear_. 

Wolf _roared_ and lunged forwards, relishing in the way the Huntsman _shrieked_ as he dug his claws into the soft flesh of his upper back, just below the base of his neck, and _hurled_ him into a tree. 

_CRACK_

The huntsman whimpered and Wolf saw the pretty pretty _red_ dribbled out of his mouth. Wolf snarled and grabbed him again, tossing him out of the trees and into the clearing. The Huntsman wrapped an arm around his ribs and scuttled backwards, leaving a trail of crimson in his wake. Wolf almost felt bad, they’d dirtied the pretty snow their their little fight. 

He stalked forwards, lips pulled back and teeth bared. 

He rose to his full height and watches as whatever color the Huntsman had left fled his face. 

A new stain joined the red beneath the Huntsman. 

Wolf formed his mouth into an almost perfect “o”, threw back his head, and _howled_. 

Far away, a small pack of wolves looked up. The father and the oldest daughter perked their ears before ushering the she-wolf and little cubs back towards the den. Once they were settled, the adults settled themselves outside...just in case the fight made its way to them. 

Wolf turned his attention back to his prey and found that the Huntsman had managed to scuttle halfway across the meadow. He dropped to his feet and crouched, ready to tear after the man, when a hand settled on his shoulders. 

“OBI-WAN!” 

He knew that voice. 

Sure enough, when he turned, Crow was standing there... _Anakin_ was there. His darling was alive and well. 

Obi-wan whimpered and stood up, ignoring the sharp stab of pain in his leg. He grabbed Anakin and pulled him into his chest. Anakin gently ran a hand through his fur. 

“It’s ok,” he whispered, “I’m alright.” 

He took a step back and glared out to the far edge of the clearing. The Huntsman had managed to crawl his way across and was standing there, leaning heavily against a tree and staring pale-faced at them. 

Anakin furrowed his brow, 

“We need to leave. Dawn’s coming soon.”

Obi-wan snorted in agreement and watched as Anakin’s form shrank and shrank until Crow stood next to him. Together they turned tail and went away into the black, Obi-wan doing his best to keep his weight off his bad leg. Anakin flapped up and settled himself on Obi-wan’s back. 

As the first rays of Holy sunlight crested the horizon and made the woods sparkle like diamonds and the blood in the snow like rubies, the Huntsman crashed into his favorite bar, bloody and limping and raving about a red-furred wolf that walked like a man and a boy who became a crow. The other patrons looked at the scratches on his face and the blood staining his clothes and the way he held his ribs. They quickly called for a doctor and concluded amongst themselves that he’d had too much to drink and picked a fight with Mother Nature. 

The barkeep poured each person there another drink, and the matter was forgotten. 

Meanwhile Anakin strode through the woods, carrying Obi-wan in his arms. He’d wrapped the man in his own coat and bandaged his leg as best he could, but he _really_ needed to get to someplace civilized and contact an actual doctor. 

He shivered a bit, clutched Obi-wan a bit tighter to his chest, and marched on. 

The woods were lovely, dark, and deep. But he had promises to keep, and miles to go before he’d sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this work comes heavily from Robert Frost’s poem “Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening” as well as The Wolf Song, a Nordic lullaby. I highly recommend listening to the song. Not only is it beautifully haunting, but its also where I got the title for this work. 
> 
> “Du Varg” translates to “Wolf”


End file.
